paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups on a track down case
Summary When Continuous reports of dog attacks keeps on happing, the PAW Patrol must stop this dog and turn it in before things get worse. But when Kasey relies who it is, she sacrifices her life to put an end to the attacks from her old enemy...that's her sister. Chapter 1 Lighting and thunder filled the sky, lighting bolts after lighting bolts and very loud thunder. The PAW Patrol's Tracking and Technology wolf husky dog Kasey, battling against the harsh wind and rain as she tries to walk and keep her ground from falling down. Paw after paw struggling to walk. The rain harsh fully hits Kasey's body hard also making it hard to see. Her mission is to figure out why a lot of reports of dog attacks are happing, but things are not going good that the Wolf-Husky dog was hoping for. Ryder, the leader of the rescue team keeps contacting the dog to come back to base, but the dog wouldn't refuse and give up, and won't come back to the lookout until she finds the dog and turn it in. She doesn't want any more of these attacks to continue so she must find that dog before it attacks again. But she has no idea of what's up ahead waiting for her. As she got farther and farther she first was before, she began to get weak from struggling so much. She stopped lowering her head, looking down. Her paws starts to wobble and shake...and soon she collapses. Kasey tries very hard to stand up, but no success. She just lays down weakly in a puddle of rain with her Tracking uniform Completely soaked. Kasey sadly sighs as she doesn't move for a couple of minutes. Then Kasey starts hearing a vehicle motor, coming up behind her. She weakly props up her head and looks behind her, and See's Ryder pulling up beside her. He looks sadly at her. "C'mon Kasey let's go back to the lookout...Please". Kasey sadly looked down, and signed once again. She got on Ryder's ATV and behind him. Then they made their way back to the base. Once they made it back, Kasey took off her soaking wet uniform and hanged it up. "How about you go play with the other pups in the lobby?" suggested Ryder talking to the sad and weak dog. Kasey nodded her head and dragged her paws over to the others. The Pups looked at Kasey smiling happy to see her. But when they saw that she was frowning and looking tired, their grins changed to Frowns as well. "You okay Kasey?" asked the Cockapoo dog. Kasey knew that she couldn't keep it away from her friends. "Well..." Started Kasey, "Not really...it's just that there's a lot of reports of dog attacks, and I'm trying to figure out who it is and stop it...but I'm always the one to be stopped". Kasey paused for a moment before Continuing. " this dog is attacking innocent people is making me aggravated!" Our job is to save and protect people of Adventure Bay!...but we're not doing our job." Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, and Skye sadly looked down with their ears dropped down. Kasey had a point there. "and I'm going to find and turn in that dog and I won't stop until I do...Even if it kills me!" Kasey weakly sat up Straight looking at the dogs as they frowned at her. The dogs then looked at Ryder that was talking to Mayor Goodway... "Okay Mayor Goodway" Said Ryder sadly, "We'll investigate and Continue watch out after the storm". At that moment Kasey knew what happened. Another dog attack! Ryder sadly walked into the main lobby to the pups. "another dog attack happened." said Ryder sadly. The dogs looked sadly at Ryder, then looked at Kasey. Kasey started getting mad Causing/Making Ryder and the rest of the dogs back up a bit Worried/Scared. "We can't wait for the storm to die down!" Busted and yelled Kasey. "Innocent People are getting injured and hurt by this monster!" Kasey weakly looked at the dogs and Ryder angrily. "we're the PAW Patrol! ... And we we're suppose to always be there whenever someone needs us. There and right then." Kasey weakly stood up still looking at Ryder and the Pups. "but Kasey, the storm is really bad out there plus your weak, tired, and hurt" said Chase sadly looking at the tracking dog. "I don't care! I will not come back to the lookout until I found the dog, stopped it, and turned it in!" Kasey weakly walked over to her uniform and but her soaked wet uniform back on. "and I will not sleep or eat either until I know that everyone in Adventure Bay is safe and sound from that mean dog!" Kasey looked at every member of the PAW Patrol with a cold stare. Ryder, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, and Skye sadly and worriedly looked at each other and then looked at the tracking/technician Dog that was dressed in her brown Uniform. "No Kasey we're not letting you go out there like this! And we're not letting you go out in that storm! " Said Chase firmly. Chase walked Straight over to the Grayish dog, but Kasey backed up as Chase walked forwards to her. After a few moments Chase stopped and looked at her like if she was insane. '" No! I'm not just going to be a by stander and let our friends and the residents of Adventure Bay get hurt! We're supposed to be doing our job!"'' .. "No Job to big, No Pup--" Kasey then even started up at Ryder who was sadly looking down at her. "... Or leader to small!". the whole team kept looking at Kasey silently, a hint of fear and sadness in Chase's eyes. Kasey looked at Ryder and the other dogs one last time, then turned around and walking out into the dark, strong storm. The doors slid closed, not viewing the Grayish dog anymore. As yet she was still near the building. But leaving. And not returning until the town is once again safe from this mysterious attacker dog. Chapter 2 Kasey leaves behind her vehicle/Dog House, and leaving her Pup tag in it as well, so the others can't track her or contact her. She walks through the hardcore pouring rain. She struggles to walk that she can't see anything, but the Lighting gives her some light so she can see where she's going. As the rain pounds down on her, it makes her weak like it did before. Paw steps after Paw steps it drains down her energy quickly. "I'm not turning back" she yelled over the loud sounds of the Rain and the lighting and thunder. As she walks she carefully feels the ground for any smoothness so she doesn't trip and fall. Struggling to see, she squinted her eyes. Soon she See's a little shed. She walks over to it to see that it was empty, that she thought. She walked into it and laid down. "I'll continue once the storm dies down a bit". she watch the rain as it doesn't look like it will never slow down. Kasey Sighs as she lays her head down on her paws. And closes her eyes tightly trying to get Conformable. Thinking about how she would be warm and dry in the lookout cuddling with Ryder. Kasey Sighs. "Maybe I should've listened to Ryder and the others". she starts to feel cold from the rain and her teeth begins to chatter. That's when she began hearing voices. "Who are you?" said a little young Voice. Kasey propped up her head looking behind her. There she saw a little Golden retriever Pup with Brown eyes, hiding behind a pile of wood looking scarily at her. Kasey stands up. ''"No need to be afraid of me little Pup, I'm Kasey Brown, the tracking and technology member of the PAW Patrol." she said in a soothing calming voice as she walked up to the Pup. "The P-P-PAW Patrol?" asked the pup in a scared tone. Kasey just nodded her head. "what's that?" "the PAW Patrol is a rescue team that has different breeds of dogs that has a certain job that there really good at." Replied Kasey smiling at the Pup. The Golden retriever Pup slowly came out of hiding. "and your really good at Tracking and technology?" the little Pup tilted it's head, while Kasey nodded her head. "yep" "what's your name little fella?" asked Kasey as the Pup walked up to her. "Crystal" said the pup waggling her tail. "well it's very nice to meet you Crystal" said Kasey smiling at her. "What are you doing in this Shed Crystal?" asked Kasey sitting down. "one, to get out of the storm, and two, ... I'm a stray" Kasey started to feel really bad for the Puppy. She never met a stray pup before, but she knows how she feels, imaging roaming the streets every day, running away from dog catchers, and have to maybe go days without food. "I'm really sorry for you. I know how you feel." said Kasey with a frown. "wait, you were a Stray to?" as crystal. "well kind of...I lived with my Sister". Kasey said sitting down. "But what about your parents?" Kasey then felt her heart break in two, she sadly folded her ears down and sadly looked down. Crystal also folded her ears down as well. "Kasey? ... Ma'am? ... You okay"?. Kasey then snapped out of her sad trance. "Oh Ummm...yes...I'm fine" said Kasey faking a smile. "What did happened to your parents?" Crystal walked up to her and sat next to her. Kasey tried so hard not to tear up...but it was no use "My parents died in a Earthquake when me and my sister were 3" Kasey Continued to tear up having the flashback enter into her mind about all the screaming for help and them tell her to keep going and not to look back. After a minute or 2. Kasey wiped her tears off her face. "Now let's get you somewhere safe and where you can eat" Kasey stood up looking at Crystal who had her head tilted in confusion. "and where's that?" she asked as she also stood up as well. "the PAW Patrol Lookout" . Crystal blinked a couple times then squealed in Excitement. Crystal followed Kasey over the bridge and to the Tower base. When they got there Crystal was amazed at the View of the building. "Wow, I'm actually seeing the lookout base tower with my very own eyes...this is a dream come true!" said Crystal happily. Kasey chuckled a little but quietly. Kasey then took a deep breath and walked in, but told crystal to wait until she's ready for her. When the door slid open, Ryder, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, and Skye payed full attention of who was coming in. And when they saw Kasey once again. They were in Complete joy and gave her a big bear hug. Kasey chuckled a little. It did feel good to be with her friends again. But only for a short amount of time. "have you changed your mind?" Asked Chase as they broke out of their hug. Kasey looked at the others with a half sad and half Seriously look. Which made the others frown, and know that she's not going to stay for much longer. "nope, I'm only here to introduce you to someone that I met" Kasey then turned her face to the open door behind her and smiled. " Okay Crystal you can come in now" . the others looked towards the open door to see who this other person ... Or Pup was. Crystal then stepped into the Lookout and stopped way behind Kasey looking at the others. "...Hello..." the others awed a the appearance of the Golden retriever Puppy. "she's so cute" said Skye, which made Crystal blush. "Th-Thanks". Crystal then walked up to Kasey and sat down beside her. "Crystal, I would like you to meet, Marshall, Rubble, chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, and our leader Ryder" said Kasey pointing to each member individually. After she was done introducing them to crystal, they all said hi to her. "Hi" said Crystal back. Kasey then looked down at Crystal and then at the others. "I was just coming here with her to ask you if you could watch over her and care for her while I'm gone". The others had curiously and confused looks on their faces. "Why?" Asked Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, and Ryder all together. Crystal folded her ears down sadly and looking down at her paws. ".....Because....I'm a....Stray" the others looks changed from confusion and curiously to sadness. "Oh.." said Ryder and the other Dogs than Kasey. "Yep that's why I brought her here, so you all can care for her so she's not alone and cared for". Ryder stepped forward and Knelt down to Crystal's level, and scratched her behind her ear. "Don't worry we will" said Ryder smiling down at Crystal. But when he looked up he saw Kasey turned around walking towards the Door leaving. "Wait!" Said Chase jumping out of the group. Kasey stopped in her tracks and looked back at the dog that had a sad look on his face. "Your leaving again?" Kasey sighed and turned around and had a sad smile on her face. "I was only here to bring Crystal to a safer area where she doesn't have to worry anymore...but now I got to get back to what I was doing first" Chase sadly walked up to Kasey but Kasey backed up. "And you can't make me change my mind" with that Kasey quickly turned around and ran out of the lookout leaving the others sadly. And Crystal confused. "What was that about?" Asked Crystal with her head tilted side ways. "We'll tell you later" said Rocky. "Yep but now let's get you feed" said Ryder. As the others left the lobby, Chase had is eyes glued on the doors sadly looking at it. There was one thing was on Chase's mind... Kasey. "Stay safe Kasey" whispered Chase to himself. Chapter 3 TBA Category:Dragons19's Chapter Stories Category:Stories that Kasey is in Category:Stories that Shadow Kasey is in Category:ChaseXKasey Related Stories